The Shield
The Shield is a stable that has spanned much of Newlegacy's recent stream history. Originally started in WWE-All Stars the Shield has become the most dominant stable of all of Newlegacyinc's history History The Shield was originally formed by in WWE All-Stars by the Road Warriors - Animal & Hawk - after being named enforcers during a CM Punk vs Honky Tonk Man match. At first, the Road Warriors spent most of the time dicking around outside of the arena until they attacked Honky Tonk Man for no reason. The commentary team then asked if the The Road Warriors, now called the Shield, were working with CM Punk to screw the Honky Tonk Man, CM Punk then proceeded to beat the Shield. After brutally attacking Honky Tonk Man and allowing CM Punk the victory, they were then saddened by his win, and then dubbed the Bipolar Shield. The Shield's next victims were the Armed Forces aka Sgt. Slaughter & Big Bossman as they were easily beaten by the Shield. Honky Tonk Man was given his rematch against the Shield, but he brought in a surprise tag team partner, proclaiming he was "the ULTIMATE tag partner," later revealed as the Ultimate Warrior. The two teams faced off only to have Ultimate Warrior turn on Honky Tonk Man, proclaiming there was an injustice. The Shield's greatest opponent known was Andre the Giant in which he challenged the Shield to a three-on-one handicap match. As soon as the match began The Road Warriors turned on the Ultimate Warrior revealing Andre as the true leader of the Shield. Andre would then come back to life at the 2013 Royal Rumble & 2013 Summerslam to win the Intercontinental & United States titles. As of WWE-All Stars server shut down & The Road Warriors not being included in WWE 2K14 he is currently looking for new members for the Shield Members 'Current (aka Tons of Fart):' *Andre the Giant *Tensai *Bret 'The Hitman' Hart 'WWE-All Stars: Bipolar Shield' *Andre The Giant (Current) *Road Warrior Animal (Current) *Road Warrior Hawk (Current) *Ultimate Warrior (Former) 'Smackdown 2: The Biker Shield' *'American Bad Ass' Undertaker *Chris Benoit *Chris Jericho 'WWE 2K14 Universe Mode' *Dean Ambrose *Shawn Michaels *Roman Reigns 'Iraqi Shield' *Sgt. Slaughter In Wrestling? 'Bipolar Shield:' *Andre the Giant finishing moves **Double Underhook Suplex **Elbow Drop **Seated Senton *The Road Warriors **Doomsday Device *The Ultimate Warrior **Running Splash 'The Biker Shield' *The Undertaker **Last Ride **Chokeslam *Chris Benoit **Crippler Crossface **Diving Headbutt *Chris Jericho **Lionsault **Liontamer 'WWE 2K14 Universe Mode' *Dean Ambrose **Headlock Driver *Roman Reigns **Spear *Shawn Michaels **Sweet Chin Music 'The Iraqi Shield' *Sgt. Slaughter **Cobra Clutch Championships and Accomplishments *World Wrestling Entertainment 2013 **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) - Andre the Giant **WWE United States Championship (1 time) - Andre the Giant *World Wrestling Entertainment 2K14 Universe Mode **Hardcore Championship (current) - Roman Reigns **WWE Tag Team Championship (current) - Shawn Michaels & Dean Ambrose *World Wrestling Entertainment 2K14 **United States Championship (1 time) - Dean Ambrose **Iraqi Championship (1 time) - Sgt. Slaughter Titantron